Unseen Eve
by Frontline
Summary: In the aftermath of Kuvira's rebellion, Korra plans an expedition to help heal the damage that has been done. Setting out from Republic City, they head for a small island where the villagers are holding an unusual festival. Part of my Halloween season.


**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

Korra finished packing the last of her clothes into her backpack, looking around the room on Air Temple Island that had been her home for the last few years. Closing her bag and fastening the straps, she picked up the picture frame that sat on the table by the window, looking at the photograph of her, Bolin, Mako and Asami.

 _We've all changed a lot in the last few years..._

In the picture, she was dressed in her traditional water tribe guard, a blue tunic and trousers, her black hair in two ponytails. By contrast, she now wore her hair cut short, dressed in a blue tank top and grey trousers with a blue belt fastened by a stylised wave design buckle. She slipped the photo into her bag just as there was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' she said and the door opened to reveal a bald man dressed in orange and yellow robes with a neatly trimmed goatee.

'Hey, Tenzin,' she said. 'I'm just about packed...'

'So I see,' Tenzin said. 'I suppose it's too late to ask whether you've changed your mind...'

'Why? Were you going to try and talk me out of it...?'

'I've long ago learned the futility of that,' he said and Korra grinned.

'I don't want to leave, Tenzin. But, I feel I have to. We've all seen the damage that Kuvira's rebellion caused. The world needs the Avatar, now more than ever...'

'I would never stop you from doing what needs to be done,' Tenzin said, with a sigh. 'I just wish that I could accompany you...

'You need to keep training the new airbenders,' Korra said. 'I know. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I wouldn't be the Avatar without you...'

She gave him a bow, which Tenzin returned, before she wrapped him in a fierce hug. 'I'm going to miss you...'

'So will I, Korra...'

'Master Tenzin?'

With an embarrassed cough, Tenzin broke the hug and turned to face the Air Acolylte standing behind him.

'Yes, Jyun?'

'Ms Asami asked me to inform you that the others are waiting by the docks...'

'...thank you, Jyun. We'll be right there...'

#################

Korra followed Tenzin to the docks her four closest friends were waiting. First was Asami, dressed in a dark red tunic and trousers with the Future Industries logo on the shoulders, her raven hair and ruby lips giving her a striking beauty. Next to her was Bolin, broad shouldered with a good-natured grin and Mako, tall and brooding, still wearing his trademarked red scarf.

'You're just in time. She should be here any minute...' Asami said, just as they heard a distant rumble and Korra looked round to see a sleek airship approaching the island. As she watched, it turned gracefully to settle into the water next to the jetty with barely a splash.

'Future One,' Asami said, with a proud grin. 'Come on, I'll give you the grand tour...'

#################

'Permission to come aboard, Captain,' Asami said as she lead them up the gangway and onto the bridge, where a man in a tan uniform was waiting, his hands folded behind his back.

'Of course, Ms Sato,' he said and Asami turned to the others. 'Everyone, this is Captain Ryon. He's one of my best courier pilots and, until recently, long overdue for promotion...'

'Thank you, Ms Sato,' he said and Korra stepped forward, offering him a bow.

'Pleased to meet you, Captain. I'm Avatar Korra...'

'It is my honour, Avatar,' he said, inclining his head, before shaking hands with Tenzin, Bolin and Mako. 'This is Sonu, my XO,' he said, gesturing to the tall, sharp featured man next to him. 'And my Chief Engineer, Chang-Min Mae.'

The lanky, blonde haired man at the back of the room, stepped forward, giving them a warm smile. 'A pleasure to meet you,' he said and Asami turned back to Captain Ryon.

'Can you show us our intended course?'

'Of course, Ms Sato,' he said, turning to the large map table that dominated the centre on the bridge. 'We'll start from Republic City and travel south to a small group of islands near the Fire Nation. According to our records, they've been largely unexplored. That should be a relatively short flight, allowing us to shakedown some of the systems. Unless we develop any major technical issues, we'll continue on to the Fire Nation, visit the South Air Temple and the Southern Water Tribes, before returning via the Earth Kingdom and the North Pole. According to our estimates, the journey should take between three and four months.'

'Thank you, Captain,' Asami said. 'Make ready for departure. We'll return in a few minutes...'

'Yes, Ms Sato...'

#################

Korra felt a lump in her throat as she descended the gangway towards the docks where everyone had gathered to see them off. In the centre of the crowd stood Tenzin and Pema, surrounded by their four children, Jenora, Milo, Ikki and Rohan. Like their father, they were all dressed in the yellow robes of the Air Nation. Next to them was Katara, Tenzin's Mother and Korra's Waterbending Master. She was also the widow of Avatar Aang, who had preceded Korra before his untimely death.

'Do you...really have to go?' Ikki asked and Korra nodded.

'Yes. I do. But, I won't be gone forever. And I'll come and visit you all at the Southern Air Temple. C'mere...'

She hugged them fiercely, before embracing Pema.

'Thank you for everything,' she said and Pema smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'You're welcome, Korra. You'll always be welcome in our home...'

Korra broke the hug and turned to Katara.

'Master Katara...'

'It's alright, Korra,' she said, giving her a sad smile. 'I trained you to be the Avatar. I always knew this day would come. I've been blessed to have you in my life for all these years. Aang may be gone, but his legacy lives in you...'

Korra wrapped her in a hug, blinking back tears.

'Where will you go, now?'

'Back to the north. It's my home and there are new waterbenders to train. You need to focus on the path that you are on, now...'

'I will,' Korra said. 'I will...'

#################

'Attention, all hands,' Captain Ryon, lifting the radio microphone to his mouth. 'Prepare for departure. Secure all hatches and airtight doors.'

'All decks report ready,' Sonu said. 'Green lights across the board.'

'Chang-Min,' Ryon said. 'Engine status?'

'Purring like a kitten,' Chang-Min said. 'Full power at your order.'

'Se-Yeon,' Ryon said, addressing the sharp-cheeked woman at the helm. 'One third power to engines. Slow and steady.'

'Yes, sir,' she said, he hands flying over the controls, flipping switches and pushing buttons, a thrum running through the deck plates.

'Better strap in,' Asami said, from where they were seated in the Flight Lounge above the Bridge. Fastening her harness, Korra strained to look out of the window as the airship rose, Air Temple Island dropping away beneath them.

'You okay?' Asami asked and Korra forced a smile.

'Yeah,' she said and Asami took her hand, giving it a squeeze, just as Ryon came over the radio.

 _'All hands, we have achieved cruising altitude...'_

'Come on,' Asami said. 'I'll show you to your rooms...'

#################

'Here we are,' Asami said, swiping her keycard through the reader and ushering Korra inside, her jaw dropping at what she saw. The room was on two levels, with an upper balcony bedroom overlooking the kitchen and lounge.

'This is amazing,' Korra said and Asami grinned.

'The Avatar needs to travel in style. There's a formal reception hall, a dining room, a gym and a crew lounge, so we won't be bored...'

'I'm going to unpack,' Korra said and Asami took her hand.

'That can wait,' she said, leading her up to the bedroom. 'I've got something better in mind...'

#################

Mako was staring out of the window, when there was a knock on the door.

'It's open' he said and Bolin stepped in, a childish grin on his face.

'These room are amazing...'

'Yeah,' Mako said and Bolin's smile faded.

'What's the matter?'

'I don't know. It's just...I've never felt comfortable with all this luxury. I guess that's why Asami and me didn't work out...'

'Hey, we've both had a rough couple of years and we deserve a break. Anyway, I'm going to check out the gym. You want to come...?'

'...sure.'

#################

Korra and Asami lay in bed, their clothes scattered around the room.

'This still feels strange at times,' Korra said and Asami propped herself up on her elbow.

'You mean having sex with a girl?'

'No. I meant feeling this happy. I guess, after everything that's happened, I can't remember the last time I did...'

'I know what you mean,' Asami said. 'It'll be nice to have some time to ourselves without any crazed revolutionaries,military uprisings or criminal fanatics trying to kill us.'

'Yeah,' Korra said, kissing her on the lips, just as Ryon came over the intercom.

 _'We'll be arriving at the island chain in ten minutes. All hands, prepare for landing. Non-flight crew, report to Flight Lounge. Repeat, we will be landing in ten minutes. That is all.'_

'That'll be enough time,' Korra said and Asami slipped out of bed, grabbing Korra's underwear and throwing it to her.

'Get dressed...'

#################

Korra and Asami entered the Flight Lounge to find Bolin and Mako already in their seats.

'There it is,' Bolin said, pointing out of the window as they strapped themselves in, Asami picking up the radio handset on the arm of her chair.

'Captain Ryon? Flight Lounge is secure for landing. Apologies for the delay. It took us longer than we expected...'

 _'Understood, Ms Sato. We have a visual on what looks like a settlement on the eastern side of the island, adjacent to a small cove. There also appear to be small fishing boats in the water.'_

'What do you recommend?'

 _'We didn't come all this way for sightseeing, ma'am,'_ he said and Asami grinned.

'Take us down, Captain.'

 _'Aye, Ms Sato. Attention, all hands. Landing procedure is now underway. Keep your flight harnesses secured until further notice...'_

A faint jolt ran through the air frame as the airship started to turn and Korra felt her stomach drop as they began their descent.

'I hate this part,' Bolin muttered and Asami grinned.

'Don't worry. Captain Ryon's done this a thousand times. It'll be over in a minute...'

'That's what I'm worried about,' Bolin said as there was a faint bump and the airship rocked slightly. 'That's it! We're deeaaad!'

'Relax, bro,' Mako said, gesturing out of the window. 'We've landed.'

'Oh,' Bolin said, peering past him to where the clear blue ocean was lapping against the hull. 'Okay. We'll, I wasn't worried...'

'Come on,' Asami said, unbuckling her flight harness. 'Let's see where we are...'

#################

They joined Captain Ryon on the prow of the airship, where he was observing the cove through a pair of binoculars.

'We seem to be causing something of a stir,' he said, gesturing to where the fishing boats were hurriedly heading back to shore. 'Unless you want this journey to get off on the wrong foot, I'd suggest making contact as soon as possible...'

'I think you're right,' Korra said, leaning on the rail, looking towards the beach. 'Can we get any closer?'

'Not in these waters,' Asami said and Mako frowned.

'So, what do we do? Swim?'

'That won't be necessary,' Asami said, turning to Ryon. 'Is the Launch ready?

'Yes, Ms Sato...'

#################

'Yahooo!' Bolin yelled, as the Launch sped away from the Future One, with Asami behind the wheel. 'This is awesome...'

As they approached the cove, they could see a crowd of people standing on the sand, watching them warily. Even from this distance, Korra could see that they all had tanned skin, wearing loose tunics in pale blues and greens.

Reaching the beach, Asami cut the engine, drifting to a stop against the wooden jetty with a gentle bump.

'Let's go,' Korra said, getting out of the Launch and walking along the jetty towards the assembled villagers.

'Hello,' she called. 'My name is Korra and I'm the Avatar...'

'The Avatar?' one of the villagers asked, a broad-shouldered man with a scruffy beard. 'Don't make me laugh...'

His voice trailed off as Korra thrust out her hand, creating a flame that shot out over the water and she circled her arms, a jet of water dousing it with a faint hiss.

'You were saying?' She asked and the villager folded his arms across his chest.

'The Elders will want to speak with you. Follow me...'

#################

'Chief Jamal?'

'Yes, Pranav?' A stern-faced man asked as the village lead Korra and the others into the hut, the walls decorated with hunting spears and round shields.

'This is Avatar Korra and her...companions from Republic City...'

'I have nothing to say to an emissary of Republic City,' Jamal said and Korra took a deep breath as she stepped forward.

'I am not an emissary of Republic City,' she said. 'As the Avatar, I speak for all the people's of the world...'

'So you say,' Jamal said. 'And yet, you still were the clothes of the Southern Water Tribe...'

'Yes, I do...' Korra replied, evenly, holding his gaze and a faint smile crossed Jamal's lips.

'Hah. Well, at least you are true to yourself, Avatar Korra,' he said, standing up. 'Tonight, we are holding the festival of the unseen. You are all invited and perhaps we can speak more or what brings you to our island. For now, you will be our guests...'

'Thank you, Chief Jamal,' Korra said, bowing and leading the others outside, turning to Pranav.

'What time does the festival start?'

'At sunset...'

'Alright. We could all do with a break. Take some time to explore the village and we'll meet back in a couple of hours...'

The others hesitated, before splitting up and walking away, Korra turning back to Pranav, who folded his arms across his chest.

'I suppose you'd like to be shown around...'

'Actually, I'd rather make myself useful...'

'...alright. You can accompany me on one of our fishing boats...'

'Lead the way...'

#################

Bolin strolled through the village, past the rows of rough wooden huts to where a group of villagers were hard at work trying to clear a large pile of boulders.

'Hi,' Bolin said. 'What's happened?'

'Rockslide,' one of the villagers said, heaving a boulder off the pile, dropping it to the ground with a grunt. 'The path to the spring is blocked. Now, if you don't mind, we've got a lot of work to do...'

'Then, let me help,' Bolin said and the man snorted.

'No thanks, city boy...' He said, grabbing another boulder and starting to lift it. However, the rest of the pile shifted and he staggered backwards, the boulder falling towards him. Quickly, Bolin thrust out his hand, levitating the boulder before it could hit him. Gently, he placed it on the ground and extended his hand, helping the villager to his feet.

'Thanks,' the man said and Bolin shrugged.

'No problem,' he said, shrugging out of his jacket. 'My name's Bolin...'

'...Sanda. Come on, kid. Let's get the rest of this lot cleared...'

#################

Asami was strolling through the village when she heard a muffled curse coming from a nearby low hut. There was silence and then another shout, followed by a dull thump.

'Damned thing!'

'Hello?' Asami said, walking over and pushing open the door. 'Is everything alright?'

'No, everything's not alright,' a wiry, grease-stained man snapped, from where he was leaning over a portable generator. 'Whatever you want, ask someone else. I'm busy, here...'

'So I see...' Asami said, looking around at the battered machinery and pieces of equipment that littered the benches and tables. 'Is that an early Macroni radio telegraph...?'

'Yes,' the man snapped. 'It needs a new transistor, but I don't have time to deal with it, now...'

'No problem,' Asami said, sitting down and rolling up her sleeves. 'I can fix it for you...'

'Whatever, girl. Just let me get on with my work...'

#################

'Help. Help me, please!'

Mako's head whipped round when he heard the shout to see a young man supporting another villager, his arm over his shoulder. The man's tunic was torn and stained with blood.

'Hang on!' Mako said, grabbing the wounded man's other arm and putting it over his shoulders. 'What happened to him?'

'We were fishing in the bay. He was attacked by a manta-shark. Please, you've got to help...!'

'Bring him inside,' a stern voice said and Mako looked round to see a sharp-faced woman in a plain grey tunic standing in the doorway of one of the huts. Mako and the villager helped the wounded man through the door, laying him on one of the cots as the woman brought over a glass vial containing a milky liquid.

'Drink this, Valat,' she said, lifting it to his lips and he choked it down, his eyes closing as he slumped back.

'Will he be okay, Senniya?' The other man asked as she cut open Valat's shirt.

'I don't know, Taan. I'm going to do everything I can. You need to wait outside so I can work...'

'I won't leave him...'

'Outside!' She barked, standing up and shoving him towards the door. 'Now!'

Taan hesitated, before heading outside and closing the door behind him and she turned back to Mako.

'What's your name?'

'...Mako.'

'Alright. I need boiling water to sterile my instruments and clean the wound. Can you make a fire?'

'Yes,' Mako said, turning towards the fire pit and extending two fingers, creating a small jet of flame that ignited the kindling.

'...alright,' Senniya said, opening a leather pouch and taking out a knife. 'Let's see what we can do...'

#################

Korra grunted as she hauled on the rope, the sail swinging round and she tied it off.

'Not bad,' Pranav said. 'We'll make a fisher of you, yet...'

'Thanks,' Korra said, with a grin. 'Where are we going?'

'To check on the nets in the cove,' Pranav said. 'See that wooden float, there?'

'...yes,' Korra said and he picked up a small grapple, swinging it over his head and letting it fly. It hit the water with a splash and he tugged gently until it caught the float.

'Help me pull,' he said and Korra grabbed the line, hauling hand over hand until a net started to emerge from the water.

'Now, hold it there,' Pranav said, letting go of the rope and grabbing the net, dragging it onto the boat. Inside, the net was full of slippery fish that gleamed in the sunshine.

'Nice catch,' Pranav said, hauling in the grapple. 'Let's move on to the next one...'

#################

Bolin grunted as he and Sanda shifted the last boulder and the older man grinned, wiping sweat from his brow.

'Thanks, Bolin,' he said, clapping him on the shoulder. 'Come on. I think we've earned ourselves some lunch...'

'Now, you're talking,' Bolin said, grinning. 'Lead the way, Sanda...'

#################

Asami finished soldering the last transistor into place and the radio crackled to life.

 _'...and here way are, folks. The latest round on this year's Pro-bending Tournament is about to get under way, with the Buzzard Wasps facing off against the Tigerdillos. This could be anybody's match, folks...'_

'Where'd a learn to do that, girl?'

'My Father taught me...'

'Really? Well, he obviously taught you right...'

'He tried to...' she said, her voice trailing off. 'I'm Asami...'

'Yucna,' the man said, with a grin. 'It's nice to meet someone who knows something about machines. Most folks here don't have a clue. Anyway, I suppose you've got to be getting back to your fancy airship...'

'I can wait awhile,' Asami said and Yucna grinned.

'Alright. You can make a start on that winch mechanism while I finish this up...'

#################

'There,' Senniya said, finishing the last stitch. 'Done...'

'Will he...be okay...?' Mako asked as she got up to wash her hands.

'I've done all I can. He'll need rest if he's to have any chance. Now, I need to speak with his family. Could you sit with him for a few minutes...?'

'...sure...'

#################

Korra leapt from the boat, helping Pranav manhandle the nets of fish onto the shore, wiping the sweat from her brow.

'It's...satisfying to have done something with my hands for once,' she said 'It's not a feeling that I get very often...'

'If only everything in life was a simple as fishing,' Pranav said, just as Asami jogged down from the village towards them.

'Korra. We need to get back if we're going to get ready in time...'

'Coming,' Korra said, turning to Pranav and bowing. 'I guess I'll see you at the festival...'

'I look forward to it, Avatar Korra...'

#################

'Hey,' Korra said and Bolin looked up from where he was splitting logs, his arms and face glistening with sweat.

I keep forgetting just how strong he is...

'Hey, yourself,' Bolin said, swinging the axe and splitting another log with a thunk.

'I hate to drag you away,' Korra said, 'but, it'll be sundown soon. We need to start getting ready...'

'...alright,' Bolin said. 'I'll be there in a few minutes...'

#################

'...ako. Mako, are you okay?'

'Huh?' Mako said, looking up to see Asami walking towards him. 'Oh. Hey...'

'You alright?' Asami asked, sitting down next to him and he shrugged.

'Yeah. I'm just thinking...'

'About what?'

'There was this villager. He got injured and there was nothing I could do for him...'

'What happened?'

'We got him to their Doctor and it looks like he's going to make it...'

'That doesn't sound like you did nothing...'

'Come on, Asami. Korra's the Avatar, Bolin can Lavabend and you're a mechanical genius who runs her own company. What am I? A pro-bender and a city cop...'

'That's nothing to be ashamed of, Mako. You're brave and kind and you never give up, despite everything that's happened to you...'

'Yeah, but...' he began and she kissed him on the cheek.

' No 'buts'. We'd all have been dead long ago if it wasn't for you...'

'Thanks, Asami...'

'No worries. Come on. We need to get a move on or we're going to be late...'

'...alright. I'm coming.

#################

'Hey, Ryon...'

'Welcome back, Ms Sato. You're just in time. We've received a radio transmission from Air Temple Island...'

'Put him on,' Asami said, Ryon pressing a button on the console and she nodded at Korra.

'Tenzin?' She said, picking up the radio mic.

 _'Hello, Korra...'_

'Is everything alright?

 _'Yes. We're heading for the Southern Air Temple in the morning and I just wanted to check that you'd arrived safely...'_

'We have. The locals have invited us to a festival tonight...'

 _'Alright. We'll try to call in the morning before we set off...'_

'Thanks, Tenzin,' Korra said. 'Say hi to Pema and the others for me...'

 _'I will. Air Temple Island, out.'_

Korra replaced the radio mic and turned to the others.

'Come on. We've got a party to get to...'

#################

Korra stepped into the shower, groaning as the hot water eased the stiffness in her muscles. Then, she felt Asami's breasts pressing into her back, her hands wrapping around her waist.

'What are you...ooohhhh...'

#################

Mako tugged at his jacket collar as he stepped into the Lounge, where Bolin was already seated by the window, a notepad resting on his knees.

'Oh, hey, Mako,' he said, looking up. 'I was just writing a letter to Opal...'

'...yeah', Mako said, sitting next to him. 'How...are you guys doing...?'

'...fine. She's busy with her airbender training and stuff...'

'Not what I meant, bro...' Mako said and Bolin put down the notepad.

'We're...doing okay, I think. We both made mistakes during Kuvira's rebellion, although I admit, my joining her side was probably the bigger one...'

'Hey, you made a stand when it really counted,' Mako said and Bolin smiled.

'Thanks, Mako. Anyway, we're just taking it slowly for now...'

#################

'You look beautiful,' Korra said as she zipped up the back of Asami's sleeveless red dress. For herself, Korra was dressed in a blue watertribe gown, her hair done up into a tight bun. 'You don't look so bad yourself,' she said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. 'Come on. Let's grab the boys and get this party started...'

#################

Leaving the airship, they back their way along the path to the village, which has been strung with lanterns that bathe them in a warm golden glow. Reaching the village, they are greeted by Parnav.

'Welcome, my friends,' he said and Korra bowed.

'We are honoured to be invited, Pranav, although I don't know what we're celebrating...'

'Forgive me. This is the Festival of the Unseen, the night when spirits walk among us...'

'Spirits?'

'Yes, although we have many names for them. Some are good and some are evil. They are bound to places of spiritual significance, such as old shrines and sacred pools and their power cannot extend beyond them. However, tonight, they are free to leave and walk the world in the darkness. We light lanterns all around the village as soon as it gets dark, to keep them at bay. There will be food and drink, music and dancing. Enjoy yourselves...

'Thank you, Pranav,' Korra said. 'We will...'

#################

'That smells delicious,' Bolin said, as he and Mako neared a stall where seafood was cooking over a charcoal fire. 'You hungry, Mako?'

'You go ahead,' Mako said and Bolin frowned, following his gaze to a blonde-haired woman with strong cheekbones and piercing blue eyes who was watching him from across the square.

'Okay, bro,' Bolin said, with a grin. 'I'll see you, later...'

'Thanks,' Mako said, standing up and walking over to her. 'Hi. I'm Mako...'

'Hitia,' she said, linking her arm through his. 'How about we take a walk?'

'I'd like that...'

#################

Bolin watched Mako go with a grin, shaking his head.

'Bolin!'

Hearing the shout, he looked round to see Sanda sitting with a group of other villagers at a round, wooden table. 'Come on over, my boy...'

'Thanks,' Bolin said, taking the seat next to him as Sanda poured him a cup of clear liquid that made his nostrils.

'What is it?' Bolin asked and Sanda grinned.

'A local speciality. Try it...'

'...okay,' Bolin said, taking a swig. The liquid burned down his throat and he coughed, the men around him starting to laugh.

'Don't worry,' Sanda said, clapping him on the back. 'It takes some getting used to. You did well for your first time...'

'Thanks. I think...' Bolin said as Sanda poured him another cup.

'Here. Drink it slower this time...'

#################

'Where are we going?' Mako asked and Hitia grinned.

'You'll see,' she said, leading him to the top of a small outcrop that overlooked one of the coves. The water was still and the moonlight reflected off the surface.

'Sit down,' she said. 'Cross your legs...'

'...okay,' Mako said and she pulled a small blue stone from her pouch and threw it towards the water. It gleamed blue in the light for a moment as it fell before disappearing below the water. Everything was still for a moment and then a pale blue light began to flow beneath the surface.

'What is...' Mako began, and she put her fingers to his lips.

'Ssshh,' she admonished, just as the light reached the surface and a luminous fish leapt from the water. Or rather, what looked like the outline of a fish that had been traced in the air by blue light. It leapt in an arc before disappearing below the waves, the blue light fading away.

'That was one of the spirits that watches over our village,' Hitia said, lying back to look up,at the stars.

'That was incredible,' Mako said, lying back next to her and she glanced over at him.

'You're...from Republic City, right...?'

'Yeah...'

'What's it like...?'

'It's big, noisy and full of people from all across the world,' Mako said and she grinned.

'It sounds exciting. I'd love to visit, but that's never going to happen...'

'Why not?' Mako asked and she shrugged.

'Chief Jamal isn't exactly keen on Republic City or of people leaving the village. It's not going to happen...'

'Hey, I'm a street rat from Republic City who's friends with the Avatar. Anything is possible...'

'...come on,' she said, standing up. 'We should get back...'

'Hey,' Mako said, scrambling to his feet as she started walking back to the village. 'Wait up...'

#################

Korra and Asami are walking down towards the cove, where several villagers are kneeling or standing by the edge of the water. As they watch, one of them releases a small boat with a candle in it, sending it out onto the waves.

'What's going on?' Asami asks and Korra shrugs.

'I'm not sure,' she admitted, as a woman in a blue gown and headdress of feathers approached, bowing to them with her fingers interlocked.

'For you,' she said, holding out one on the small boats to Asami and she took it, looking up at her.

'What's this for?'

'We light candles and send them out onto the water,' the woman said. 'To remember those that we have lost...'

'How did you know?' Asami asked and she gave her a sad smile.

'I have helped many people who have lost those close to them. May I ask who it was...?'

'My Father...' Asami said.

'I see,' the woman said, picking up a taper from a small shrine and lighting the candle in the boat. Asami hesitated for a second before placing the boat in the water where the waves took it and carried it out to see. Asami watched it go, a tear trickling down her cheek.

'I hope he's at peace,' she said and Korra put her hand on her shoulder as the woman came to stand next to them.

'My name is Lani,' she said. 'If you wish, you may come and speak to me in the morning...'

'...thank you,' Asami said and she smiled.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
